Danny Phantom and The Neopet Adventure
by 1Bluefur
Summary: Sam likes Neopets. So what? Even if her friends find it weird she doesn't care,but when an accident happens that involves Jack Fenton's new Spectrum 3,000 things get hairy. Slow progress! May rewrite
1. Prologue

**Danny Phantom and The Neopets Adventure**

**Prologue**

((A/N: Here's the re-write! Enjoy. No set P.O.V.I do not own Danny Phantom,if I did he wouldn't be canceled right now))

Danny, Sam and Tucker were on their way to Danny's house, just to hang out and mess around.

"I still don't get why you go on Neopets" said Tucker. "Yeah Sam, I mean, I used to go on, but that was short lived, I was only ten after all. Besides, Neopets never looked like your style". Sam shrugged "I hate to admit it but Neopets has some cool things, all I have to do it avoid the fluffy, girly stuff, it's kinda cool".

The two boys cast her confused looks "what?" asked Sam, looking a little angry "I can't do something a little on the girly side for once?". "Um...no Sam, it's fine, I just think it's odd" said Danny. "Besides, we're boys, I still have no idea how your mind works.". Sam rolled her eyes.

When they arrived at Danny's house the conversation had turned to one about Doomed, apparently Danny had gotten the latest version and wanted to show Sam and Tucker how to play. "Sure" said Sam and Tucker simultaneously. "But first I want to feed my Neopets" added Sam. The two boys sighed. "whatever Sam" said Danny as the three slipped inside his house. "hey Danny!" called Jack Fenton, Danny's father. "I've build the best thing in the world! It'll change all of virtual reality, I call it, The Spectrum 3,000". "What's the 3,000 for?" asked Tucker.

"It's not for anything" said Jack "it just sounds...how would you kids say it? Cool". Danny sighed, Sam rolled her eyes again and Tucker just blinked "riiight" he said. "We're going to be downstairs dad" spoke up Danny. "Alright, you can even test out The Spectrum 3,000 if you want".

"Sure thing dad" said Danny over his shoulder as the trio went down stairs. Not bothering to take off their backpacks. The three went over to the computer and of course, Sam got there first.

"It'll only take a sec" she said, going on the internet. Danny sighed and Tucker mumbled something incoherent. "Hey" said Sam as she logged into Neopets. "There's The Spectrum 3,000". The Spectrum 3,000 was the traditional gray and green, it had a small, round glass on the top that looked like a projector. "I wonder what this is" said Danny, picking up a note beside the machine.

_Dear, Kids_

_As you probably already know,_

_your father has invented _

_something new. It's a virtual_

_reality machine. Meaning,_

_you can "go in" your games on _

_that computer. However, it still _

_has some bugs in it .You may _

_try it if you like, it doesn't work _

_anyways. But it makes the screen _

_look better._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Danny looked up from the note. "I wonder how it works" he muttered. "Well, that doesn't really matter we can use it" said Sam "and not get blown up". "I don't know" said Danny "yeah" agreed Tucker "usually your dad's inventions have bad side effects".

"Aw come on" said Sam "think how much better Doomed would be!". "Doomed, has a virtual reality helmet" said Danny "we don't need the Spectrum". "Well, can I just try it out? It'll make the screen look better" pleaded Sam. "Fine" said Danny, and flipped the green activator switch.

The machine shook and so did the room. "What's going on?" asked Tucker over the rumbling "I don't know" shouted Danny "maybe it's an earthquake!" suggested Sam. Suddenly a bright light shone through the glass and filled the room. With one last scream the trio disappeared and all was quiet once more.

This is where it gets interesting...


	2. Chapter One

**Danny Phantom and the Neopets Adventure**

**Chapter One**

((A/N: Alright, finally got around to this. Chapter one! Set in Danny's P.O.V. Also, I forgot what Tuckers hat was called, sue me.))

The first thing Danny saw when he came round was the sky. He blinked and sat up slowly. _'How come I'm outside?' _he asked himself _'what happened?'_.

All of a sudden it came to him. "Sam!" was the first thing out of his mouth. He sprang up and look around for his friends.

He found them. But they didn't _look_ like his friends. They had ears and fur and looked like canines.

It was then he noticed his own fur and snout. He felt his new ears and tail twitch. He smelt knew things, heard new things.

It took Danny a second to take the shock of the sudden change and let his brain translate it. "Oh my god" he whispered "we're neopets!".

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" he yelled, shacking his best friend. Sam groaned and rolled over, he saw her slowly open one of her violet eyes.

"Huh?". He small noise sounded both confused and amazed. She sat up and blinked. She looked over her new features and turned to Danny. "Oh my god" she whispered.

Danny nodded "I guess my dads machine worked too well" he said. The two lupes held their positions for a moment before getting up.

They turned at the sound of Tucker groaning. "I don't thing he'll take this well" mumbled Danny. Sure enough, Tuckers scream filled the air.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!??" he screamed "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!!??WHATS GOING ONNNN???!!".

SHUT UP!" yelled Sam. Stopping the gelert from ripping his new ears out. "We're neopets now, okay? Danny's dad's machine made us neopets. Danny and I are shadow lupes, you are a brown gelert. Got it?". Tucker nodded slowly.

"Good" said Sam "by the looks of it we're in between Neopia Central and the Haunted Woods. But I can't be sure until we start walking. Despite the fact I want to see the Haunted Woods I'm not willing to face werelupes un-protected"

"Werelupes? Don't you mean werewolves?" asked Tucker. Danny shook his head "no, Lupes are the wolves of Neopia, werelupes are just like werewolves. Except instead of it being a human with a defect it's more of a mutated lupe" he explained. "At least, that's what I remember"

Sam sighed. "No Danny, werelupes are lupes with defect, they've got mutant paint brushes if you want your Lupes painted that" she said.

"How was I supposed to know? Only started playing when neopets started" said Danny. All the time they were talking they were walking.

Danny noticed they were still wearing their cloths. But with some differences, for one thing Tuckers hat now had holes for his ears.

They were wearing no footwear of any kind, and Sam's skirt came down to her knees. Oh, lets not forget the holes for their tails.

After awhile of walking in silence they came to the Neopia Market place. "Well, we're near the right place" said Sam. "All we have to do is go through the Bazaar and into Neopia Central". Danny looked around 'so much has changed' he thought. Then another thought struck him. What happened to his neopets? He'll probably see them in Neopia, there was no avoiding that.

'Will they recognize me like this?' Danny asked himself. He felt guilty for leaving them all alone, for he realized that if this whole world was an actual world, that they somehow moved from one universe to another, his neopets are probably hungry and alone.

They're probably wondering why, crying because their master left them all alone and never came back.

((A/N: So there that is. Really sorry it took so long))


	3. Chapter Two

((A/N:Woot! Finally updated in like what...a year? I'm very sorry. I'd like to thank kisho! I haven't forgotten thee and good luck with thy fic! Set in Tuck's P.O.V))

**Danny Phantom and the Neopets Adventure**

Chapter Two

Tucker was still recovering from the shock of finding himself in a corny virtual world. His head dizzy from all the sights and smells. He looked over at Sam who seemed to be busy looking out for where they were headed. Then to Danny, who seemed really deep in thought.

The brown gelert noticed the look of worry on his best pals face. He put a paw in Danny's shoulder causing the lupe to jump in surprise. "Sorry buddy" Tucker apologized. Danny seemed to relax with a smile. "No problem Tuck" he said.

"Alright, so hey man, what's up? You look kinda worried" said Tucker. He felt concerned for his friend. Danny seemed to stutter for a moment "uh..um..just that Neopia has a lot of ghosts. I uh...heh, don't want be running into any" he said.

Tucker felt doubt tug at his mind. "Are you sure" he asked. The smile returned to Danny's face and confidence sparkled in his eyes "of course Tucker, stop worrying" his best friend reassured.

"Okay man, just making sure" said Tucker. His sliver of doubt shrunk a little but didn't leave his head completely. Almost like some weird freaky tumor...

Anyways. Tucker saw a food store and his paw subconsciously placed itself on his belly. It grumbled in a hungry way. Liking his muzzle the dog-like neopet turned to Sam and Danny. "Can I borrow some cash, I'm hungry" he said.

He felt his ears go back in a submissive way when Sam glared at him. "Not until we reach the gate to the bazzar. That's where we can get free soup" she said. "Well I didn't know that" Tucker said defensively.

He heard his friend let out a frustrated sigh and continue walking. Tucker followed, wondering what kind of soup they had._ 'Maybe Chicken Noodle or Beef!' _he thought excitedly. However his bubble of hope burst when he read they arrived. 'Special today: Dung soup' the sign above the open area read.

"On second thought I don't want any" said Tucker quickly. Danny nodded in agreement "yeah, that doesn't look good or healthy" he agreed. Sam blinked "it doesn't taste so bad in soup I've heard, and it's not unhealthy". Tucker looked at her jaw open and slightly disgusted by her comment. Danny was doing the same.

"I didn't say I'd eat it!" she snapped. Causing Tucker and Danny to stop gawking. They shifted closer together in a scared yet submissive action. "Sorry Sam" muttered Danny. He stood straight while Tucker still coward. He wasn't taking his chances, Sam did like Danny best after all.

((A/N: Woo! It's not really long but hey, I did something. Lol, I like writing from Tuck's P.O.V...he's funny  ))


End file.
